This Is Why I Can't Do This Anymore
by Nancy J. Lisse
Summary: A little somethin' somethin' for all my GSR lovers out there. A happy story that developed from the two second clip from this week's upcoming episode. Leave some lovin!


Hey everyone!! Here's a little something that I came up with when I saw the preview for this week's episode. I really hope that this happens on the show because it would be AWESOME. It's every GSR fan's dream scenario. I know it's gonna happen, I can feel it!! If not I'm going to hold the writers hostage until they write it into the script. Hehe. I have no beta, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't be here, it would be on tv.

* * *

The door to the women's bathroom silently swung shut. Sara glanced around briefly before straightening out her shirt and heading in the direction of the break room.

She knew her breath smelled pretty bad. But, emptying the contents of your stomach into the white porcelain god can do that to people. And that was the second time today already.

She walked gingerly down the hallways, she was still getting used to the changes going on in her body. Only recently had the reality of her situation begin to rear its ugly head. She still wasn't quite sure what triggered her nausea, but she was working on it. So far on the list of smells to avoid – coffee, scrambled eggs, tuna fish, and popcorn. _Yuck. _She felt sick just thinking about them. Most recently she discovered that if she avoided sudden movements, what she had managed to eat stayed where it belonged. At least for a little longer.

"Sara!" Greg jogged up to her.

She turned to look at him, and forced a small smile.

"Hey, do you remember… geeze Sar, you feelin' okay? You don't look so good."

"Thanks Greg," she replied quietly, rolling her eyes.

He faked a cough. "Ugh, and someone needs a tic tac." He grinned.

"Well, do you have one, 'cause if not… shut it," she snapped. Momentarily forgetting her goal to keep her food in her stomach, she quickened her pace, leaving Greg in her wake. She didn't mean to get so angry with him, but she just needed to be alone. And it's not like she wasn't happy about all this. Actually, she was quite thrilled. But she was scared and confused and a hell of a lot of other things too. _Hormones are a bitch._ Shortly after her spout of anger vanished, she was reminded of how sensitive her body really was.

The ladies' room door slammed loudly this time.

--

Sara hadn't gone to the crime scene, because technically she wasn't a CSI anymore. But she had seen the photos, every single one of them. Normally she could handle it, but nothing was normal about her situation. Not to her, not in the slightest.

The team was gathered around the brightly lit table, examining evidence from the woman who jumped out her window and landed on a city bus. Picture after picture displayed the horrific scene of a mangled body strewn unnaturally in its final resting place. There was blood everywhere. _Oh God, please not now._

The first wave was easy to control. No one noticed her put her fist to her mouth. She leaned ever-so-slightly on the edge of the table and closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head. Within seconds she was fine, but that was only the beginning.

Excusing herself from the room, she left the curious glances behind her.

It would only be a matter of minutes before all would be lost… literally. There was no time to take it slow, but she didn't want to attract any more attention by flying down the hallway either. So, she settled on a brisk walk. Nearing her least favorite room in the building she started ranting quietly to herself.

"This is why I can't do this anymore."

--

A half hour later she decided it was time. She hadn't told anyone yet, not a single soul. But she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. Grissom deserved to know.

He was in his office at his desk. The top buttons of his shirt were undone; glasses sat half way down the bridge of his nose, tousled hair… _that man is adorable._

She took a seat in front of him and he looked up from the computer screen.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hi, you feeling okay? Those pictures weren't all that bad," he teased playfully.

"I'm pregnant." Just like that. No hesitation, no regrets. It was out there, for all to hear. The moment it came out, relief flooded her fragile frame and she sighed a happy sigh.

He sat back, his eyes never left hers. He was reading her, asking her how she felt about it, without actually saying a single word. The glimmer in her eyes told him she was ecstatic, she wanted this baby. For the first time in a long time, he was looking at the old Sara. Before Debbie Marlin, before the miniature killer, before Hannah. He missed her so much, and now she was here, carrying his child. He couldn't be happier.

He tilted his head down, letting his eyes drift to her stomach. She had a hand draped lightly over her middle. It was amazing that there was a little life in there. He relished the thought. He looked back up at her slightly embarrassed grin.

And for the first time in days, he really smiled. A true, proud, loving smile.

* * *

Hooray!! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of my imagination. Take care.

PS - I have a cold... **Reviews are the best medicine.**


End file.
